Marco Vahana
Marco Vahana is role-played by Orion's Dagger. He is the designated driver of Zenith and The Seventh. History An immigrant from India, he spent most of his time commuting to his high school in Boston. High school was difficult, he struggled with his grades, and he constantly worried about how he was excluded from everyone else due to his differences in appearance and culture. One windy day on the way back home, however, he stumbled upon a strange young man wandering through the city. And so, Marco Vahana accidentally kidnapped himself. He couldn't have known that the strange young man had just finished battling with one of the strongest individuals in the world. He made friends with Zenith, and eventually, after realizing how long he'd been gone from home, panicked. The Seventh arrived and together the three of them negotiated arrangements. Zenith would tutor Marco. Some time later, Marco's parents died in an accident, and there was no one left for him, so he moved in with Zenith and the Seventh. At only 15, Marco forsook his humanity and winced in pain as Zenith embedded a shard of ancient crystal in his left wrist, slowing down his aging process immensely. Strangely, this appears to have given Marco the ability to manipulate dust. While mostly useless, he was excited about having any sort of powers at all. At the return of the spirit Atlantis, Zenith's mother Lemuria gives Marco a gift for his services. True immortality, and he was given power as her first proxy. Much stronger now, he no longer needs to use manufactured cars, as he makes his own out of the dust of the world. Appearance Previously a normal 15-year-old Indian boy, Marco Vahana has tan skin, hazel eyes, and black hair. He wears your average, run-of-the-mill clothing, but he's powdered in dust from head to toe. Personality While visibly upbeat and aloof, he's rather insecure. His history in school was bad for his confidence, but his new life with his friends has made him happier in terms of his life. Abilities Driving Dust Manipulation Relationships Lemuria - He has become her proxy, strengthening the power he'd already received from the fragment of Zenith's staff a hundred-fold. [[Zenith|'Zenith']] - The spirit that Marco looks up to. He accidentally ended up kidnapped when he was still mortal, and since one thing led to another, Marco eventually ended up living with Zenith and the Seventh as their car driver. [[The Seventh|'The Seventh']] - Marco's other role model. While not as close to Marco as Zenith, the two of them have recently been getting to know each other better after Marco became Lemuria's proxy. [[Shasa Priya|'Shasha Priya']]' '- Its strange, after his power became fully his after being awakened by Lemuria, he started sensing that there was someone with a similar power elsewhere in the world. He could feel that she might not be too happy with what he's doing. When he drives, he makes sure to steer clear of where this presence appears to be. Trivia *A vahana is the mount of a Hindu deity. In this case, it references the fact that Marco is the mode of transport for Zenith and the Seventh. Category:Orion's Dagger Category:Males Category:Power users Category:Evil Category:Teenagers Category:Servant Category:Characters who lost family members Category:No Center